Just Add Making Love
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: Hannah and Darbie are a couple and decide tonight is the night they will make love for the first time in their lives. At the same time, a now dating Kelly and Jake decide tonight is also the night they will lose their virginity to each other. What follows is a hot but romantic tale of two different but similar couples experiencing the joys of making love to your one true love.


_***Author's Note** \- The following story is essentially the lost mature scenes of my other Just Add Magic fanfiction: Life After Magic (just click on my name to find that story). To understand the context of why the characters are making love in this story, read that fanfic (or the first three chapters at least). Otherwise, just enjoy the hot nature of this tale. Originally I was just going to not have the details of the characters making love in those stories, and just have them refer to their love making, as I wanted to keep that story more all age friendly. But then a friend pointed out to me that there's nothing wrong with simply using words to describe how amazing making love with your one true love can feel. So here it is._

* * *

On Saturday evening, Hannah and Darbie stood in front of each other in Darbie's bedroom both wearing just bath robes. The two had both been a romantic couple for some time and were now ready to make love. Darbie then nervously said, "Okay. On three, we both drop the bath robes. One. Two. Three!" Hannah and Darbie then both immediately untied and dropped their bath robes to the ground showing their bodies were completely nude underneath. The two girls then looked at the other's naked body with somewhat amazed looks on their faces. As Hannah looked down a bit at Darbie's vagina she said, "Wow. You even have red hair down there." With a smile Darbie said, "What other color would it be? Nice birth mark by the way." Hannah smiled as she realized Darbie was looking at her bare hip and then said, "Thanks. You're beautiful by the way, you know?" Darbie smiled back as she said, "Thank you. And you're gorgeous." Hannah and Darbie then stepped towards each other, put their arms around each other, and then began to kiss. After a moment, Darbie then had her lips part from Hannah's and began to make light kisses down her neck. Darbie then brought her mouth to Hannah's breasts and began to suck on her young nipples. Hannah began to moan as she then dug her fingers into Darbie's long red hair. Darbie then put her hands on the sides of Hannah's breasts and began to squeeze them as she continued to suck her girlfriend's nipples.

* * *

At the same time in Kelly's bedroom, Kelly stood in just her pink bath robe as Jake stood in front of her wearing just his underwear. Kelly titled her head up to look into Jake's eyes with both amazement a little bit of nervousness. The two had also been dating for some time and decided this was the night they were going to lost their virginity to each other. Jake then put his hands on Kelly's shoulders as Kelly gently untied her bath robe. Jake then used his hands to pull Kelly's bath robe off and tossed it to the ground. Kelly was now completely naked in front of Jake. Kelly who looked a little more nervous now said, "So... is it what you expected?" Jake's eyes quickly went up and down Kelly's nude body and then he said, "Kelly Quinn... you are the definition of beauty." Kelly smiled as she and Jake wrapped their arms around each other, and then began to kiss. Jake then slowly moved Kelly towards her bed. Then Jake gently pushed Kelly down onto her bed while holding onto her back. Eventually Kelly was laying on top of her bed and looking up at Jake. Jake then began to pull his underwear down while Kelly laid smiling with her head on her pillow as her teenage breasts were now in perfect view for Jake to see. Jake smiled as he began to move his body down on the bed.

* * *

In Darbie's bedroom Hannah was laying on her back while Darbie was on top of her, as the two were kissing on the lips again. Darbie then broke her kiss with Hannah as she said, "Well now it's time I meet your other _lips_." Darbie then began to move her head under the blanket as Hannah said, "Wait. Can you see under the blanket? Maybe we should just take it off." Darbie then said, "No. It'll be fine." Darbie then moved her head under the blanket as she began to move her face down Hannah's body. After a moment, Hannah giggled and said, "So Darbie... that's my belly button you have your tongue inside." Darbie then stuck her head up from under the blanket and said, "Maybe we should take this blanket off." Hannah and Darbie then looked right into each other's eyes silently for a moment, and then suddenly burst out in giggling. Darbie then threw the blanket off to the side and then brought her lips close to Hannah's vagina. Darbie found herself staring at Hannah's wonderful womanhood for a moment. However after a moment Darbie the suck her tongue into it causing Hannah to immediately moan. Hannah closed her eyes as she immediately said, "Oh yeah. Ohhh. Oh, Darbie. Higher. Higher. No, a bit lower and... There. Oh yeah. There. Oh God, that feels amazing."

* * *

In Kelly's bedroom Kelly laid naked on her bed as Jake was on all fours also naked over her. Jake then said, "You ready?" Kelly nodded and said, "Yeah." Jake then slowly lowered his penis down and within seconds he said, "Ohhh baby." Kelly then with a simple expression on her face said, "Jake... you missed. Those are my legs you squeezed it between." Jake looked down for a second and saw his penis was indeed just squeeze between Kelly's two smooth legs. Then Jake looked at Kelly's face with a worried look on his face. Kelly then moved her face up and gave Jake a quick peck on the lips. The two teenagers then both laughed. Jake then moved his hard penis to the opening of Kelly's vagina again and glanced down quickly to make sure it was lined up now. The two then looked into each other's eyes and remained completely still for a moment. Kelly then nodded her head at Jake and both of them took a deep breath. Then... Jake dropped his whole body down on Kelly. Jake's hard solid chest crushed down on Kelly's breasts. Jake's legs instantly fell on Kelly's legs. And Jake's penis slid inside of Kelly's vagina. The two both instantly moaned as Kelly wrapped her arms around Jake tightly. Kelly however moaned much louder as her mouth opened wide in an "O" formation. Jake looked into Kelly's eyes to see if she was okay. Kelly was gasping for a moment. Jake gave her a concerned look. Kelly then caught her breath, looked into Jake's eyes, and nodded as she made a small smile. Then Kelly kissed Jake and hugged him tight, pushing Jake's upper body even closer to hers.

* * *

Darbie was now laying on her back as Hannah was laying on top of Darbie's legs and pushing her tongue into Darbie's vagina. Darbie began to moan loudly as she said, "Oh Hannah. Oh God, I didn't know a tongue could be that long. Ohhhhhh! Ooooohhhhhhhh!" Darbie then orgasmed, shooting much of her light colored liquids onto Hannah's face. Hannah then immediately brought her face to Darbie's face and kissed her. After a few seconds, Darbie broke the kiss with Hannah and said, "Gross. That's my own woman fluids you just pushed into my mouth." Hannah grinned as she said, "Well if you didn't like that, I have other ways of toying with you." Hannah then immediately brought both of her hands to Darbie's butt cheeks and squeezed them hard. Darbie then said, "Oh wow. I never knew my butt could be squeezed so hard. What other naughty tricks you got?" Hannah then immediately got out two pairs of hand cuffs and instantly hand cuffed Darbie to the bed. Darbie smiled as she said, "Ooo. Bondage I see. So what are you doing to do to me now that I'm your prisoner mistress?" Hannah smiled as she said, "Play with your butt." Hannah then brought her face to Darbie's butt and began to lick her butt. Darbie moaned as she said, "Ohhh. Oh yeah. Ohhh."

* * *

Jake began to pump his hard penis up and down as it slid hard between the tight vaginal walls of Kelly's womanhood. Kelly closed her eyes as she began to bend one of her knees and moan more. Jake's entire lower body was nearly jumping up and down as his butt bounced up and down in the air. Jake pumped harder and harder as Kelly moaned more and more. Then for a moment Jake slowed down just so he could look more closely at Kelly's face. Kelly looked deeply into Jake's eyes as Jake opened his mouth and said, "God, you're beautiful." Kelly moved her face at Jake and kissed him on the lips again as Jake proceeded back to pumping his member hard into Kelly. Kelly began to have her own lower region and butt bounce up and down a bit to match the rhythm of how Jake's body moved. The two's bodies shook so much as a great deal of sweat came off the other's bodies and fell onto both each other and the bed. Jake and Kelly held each other very close as they shook faster and faster. Then... the two hit their climax and Jake released his load into Kelly's body. The two moaned as Kelly felt the warm liquids from Jake's body pour into her. Then... it ended. Jake then laid on his back while Kelly laid on her side. As Jake put one arm around Kelly's back, he said, "So how do you feel?" Kelly bent her knees a bit as she nestled her head next to Jake's and said, "Happy. Just so happy. I'm so happy we did this. I love you Jake." Jake nodded and said, "I know. Have sweet dreams Kelly." As the two began to close their eyes Kelly said, "Hey. I'm already living one." The two then embraced as they began to fall asleep together as the night went on.

* * *

Darbie was out of her hand cuffs as she and Hannah were kissing again. However Darbie was now rubbing her vagina against the top of Hannah's right leg, while Hannah was rubbing her vagina against Darbie's left leg. The two then both moaned loudly as they orgasmed together. Then... it ended. The two then cuddled together as Darbie said, "Whoa. That was just... whoa. I never dreamed it would feel that intense." Hannah then laid on her side next to Darbie and wrapped her arms around Darbie's back as she nestled her head under Darbie's chin and let her long hair brush up against Darbie's body and then said, "Darbie... I'm so glad we did that. Thank you. I've never felt so happy." Darbie then hugged Hannah tightly as she nestled her face against Hannah's head, and the two teenage girls began to fall asleep together as the night went on.

**THE END**

**_Or To Be Continued in Life After Magic Chapter 4 (click on my name to find the story)_**


End file.
